L'Ultime présent de Frederic Weasley
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Spoiler Volume 7 Après la mort de Fred, George commence à entendre des voix : hospitalisé d'urgence à Ste Mangouste contre son gré, sa route croise celle d'Angelina Johnson... leur rencontre est-elle réellement dûe au hasard ? George x Angelina
1. Bienvenue à Sainte Mangouste

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Sainte Mangouste.**

George Weasley mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver : ses souvenirs étaient flous, pour ne pas dire inexistants, et son cerveau était tant embrumé qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qui l'entourait. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'il reconnaisse enfin la chambre froide et vide dans laquelle il se trouvait : les murs nus, le carrelage plus gris que blanc et le lit dur sur lequel il était allongé et, apparemment, sanglé, étaient plus que caractéristiques. Où pouvait-il être, sinon au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste ?

Son regard glissa doucement sur la tubulure qui lui entrait dans le bras gauche, relié à un sac à perfusion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : à la simple lecture du nom du médicament, il sut immédiatement le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux, et ne put s'empêcher de contenir un soupir désespéré. Combien de temps le retiendrait-on ici, avant de se résoudre à le laisser partir et à vivre comme il l'entendait ? C'était la quatrième fois qu'on l'hospitalisait, contre son gré, en prétextant que c'était pour son bien et qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse aider. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il se sentait de mieux en mieux et la voix de Fred, son frère décédé, qui raisonnait en permanence dans sa tête n'était pas étrangère à ce prompt rétablissement. Il en avait parlé à ses parents mais ces derniers, à sa grande surprise, s'étaient aussitôt alarmés et l'avaient fait enfermer ici, pour un premier séjour… et depuis, ça recommençait fréquemment. Il ne comprenait sincèrement pas pourquoi sa fratrie l'avait prise pour un fou, et comprenait d'autant moins qu'on veuille se débarrasser de la présence de Fred qui l'aidait à se sortir du désespoir dans lequel il avait plongé suite à sa mort…

**-Fred.. ? Fred, tu es là… ?**

Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Le médicament qu'on lui avait prescrit n'était pas étranger à ce silence : dès qu'on le lui injectait dans les veines, la communication avec son jumeau devenait impossible. Cela l'embêtait énormément, mais n'était pas grave dans l'absolu : de toute façon, il finirait par sortir, comme à chaque fois. Et là, Fred recommencerait à lui parler, à échanger avec lui leurs souvenirs d'enfance, alors qu'ils ensorcelaient les affaires de Ron pour l'effrayer. Il lui parlerait du fameux soir où le mur de Poudlard lui était tombé dessus, le tuant net, pour ensuite préciser que son âme était restée près de lui, et qu'elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que son tour vienne. Autant de choses qu'il racontait à sa famille qui se bornait, néanmoins, à le considérer comme un fieffé menteur…

Il fut soudainement tiré de sa rêverie par les grincements de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune infirmière, blonde aux yeux verts. George esquissa un sourire douloureux en la reconnaissant, et fut le premier à débuter la conversation :

**-Tiens donc, Aschen… ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. « Ravi » de te revoir…**

L'infirmière n'esquissa même pas un sourire, et se contenta de redresser le coussin du jeune homme avant de se forcer à répondre : sa voix, néanmoins, était emplie d'une grande tristesse qui traduisait ce qu'elle pensait de ces retrouvailles pour le moins sinistres…

**-J'aurais été ravie également si seulement ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances… (elle lui lance un regard triste). C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année que tu es admis dans le service… quand comprendras-tu que les voix que tu entends n'existent pas ?**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le seul à les entendre qu'elles n'existent pas ! Je suis juste plus réceptif… Fred est mon frère, c'est normal que ça soit à moi qu'il s'adresse en premier.**

**-(Voix douce) Fred ne peut plus parler… et tu sais pourquoi. (Elle s'approche) En niant cette vérité, tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire du mal, et à en faire à ta famille. Ca fait déjà deux ans… deux longues années. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable ? Qu'il faudrait que tu acceptes et que tu recommences à vivre ?**

George ne laissa s'échapper, pour seule réponse, qu'un petit grognement las : pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui répète à chaque fois la même chose ? Ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, alors de quel droit osaient-ils porter ce genre de jugements ? « Tu es malade, tu te sens coupable, tu développes un dédoublement de la personnalité »… il n'y avait qu'une vérité dans le ramassis d'inepties qu'il devait subir tous les jours depuis deux ans : sa culpabilité. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé Fred se battre seul, comme il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de lui dire, avant le début de la guerre, combien il tenait à lui, combien il chérissait sa personne. Sa conscience ne serait jamais soulagée du poids de la perte de son jumeau, de la moitié de son âme… mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était devenu fou ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il entendait la voix de Fred, ni pourquoi personne d'autre que lui n'était en mesure de faire de même… mais il savait que c'était réel. Une illusion, une maladie, n'aurait pas le pouvoir de l'apaiser, de le rassurer… personne n'avait le droit de lui arracher une seconde fois sa moitié. Pas même sa famille…

**-Passons Aschen. Quand pourrais-je sortir à nouveau d'ici ? On m'enferme pour combien de temps cette fois ci ? Trois jours ? Quatre peut-être ?**

**-Un mois.**

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée : un mois ? Un mois relié à ces fichus médicaments qui l'abrutissaient à moitié, quand ils ne lui filaient pas la nausée ? On se fichait de lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était jamais resté à Sainte Mangouste plus d'une semaine, et n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu être interprété comme étant dangereux pour lui-même ou pour les autres ! Il allait demander des précisions à l'infirmière, mais cette dernière n'eut besoin que de croiser son regard affolé pour deviner les questions qui le hantaient :

**-Tes parents ont fouillé ta chambre après ton admission, et ont trouvé, dans ton armoire, toutes les fioles contenant tes médicaments… pleines. Ou plutôt, jamais ouvertes alors que tu t'étais engagé à les prendre. Ca justifie facilement la décision du médecin, et l'autorisation donnée à ta famille de te faire interner, en dépit de ta majorité. Si au bout d'un mois ton état semble satisfaisant, alors on te permettra****de rentrer chez toi… sinon, tu seras bon pour rester encore un petit bout de temps.**

**-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE CA !**

Pris d'un soudain excès de colère, George tenta de se redresser sur son lit, pour cracher sa haine au visage de son interlocutrice : la force déployée pour rompre les sangles qui le maintenaient au lit était telle qu'Aschen, effrayée, faillit appeler à l'aide. La fatigue, néanmoins, ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et George, ne pouvant y faire face, n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner tout espoir. La colère fit aussitôt place au désespoir, et c'est d'une voix brisée que le jeune homme tenta de plaider sa cause :

**-Je ne suis pas malade, je vous jure que je ne suis pas malade ! Je promets que je prendrais mes médicaments, que j'irais aux séances de soutien… je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, ne me gardez pas ici ! Je n'en veux pas de vos drogues affreuses qui m'empêchent de réfléchir, qui me provoquent toutes les nuits ces cauchemars horribles où je vois mon frère mourir. Je revis depuis que Fred me parle, je commence enfin à réapprécier les choses stupides de la vie comme la nourriture de ma mère, les bonnes blagues, le travail à la boutique… sans sa présence je ne suis rien Aschen, excepté une coquille vide ! Alors pitié, je vous en conjure, n'essayez pas de me l'enlever une seconde fois… c'est trop dur, je n'y survivrai pas cette fois ci. Pourquoi refusez-vous donc de me croire et de me laisser tranquille, alors que je ne fais de mal à personne ?!**

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre… pourtant, que pouvait-elle bien dire face à ça ? Raisonnablement, elle ne pouvait accéder aux suppliques du jeune homme, puisque cela mettrait sa santé mentale en péril. Mais elle avait été son infirmière attitrée, avait connu l'évolution du mal qui le tourmentait, l'avait vu au pire de sa forme … et ne pouvait nier qu'en quelques mois, il avait connu un rétablissement spectaculaire. Entendre la voix de Fred lui faisait un bien fou pour l'instant, mais qu'en serait-il dans deux ans ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Cela lui serait sans doute néfaste, l'empêcherait de reprendre une vie tout à fait normale… et ça, Fred Weasley ne l'aurait pas voulu.

**-Aschen je t'en conjure, interfère auprès de mes parents, explique leur que je vais très bien, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de me faire interner tous les deux mois parce que j'entends mon frère me parler. Je veux qu'on me foute enfin la paix, est ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ?!**

**-Je suis si désolée George… si désolée ! Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça… c'est pour ton bien, même si ça te semble intolérable pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas que tu sombres davantage dans la folie.**

**-Non… non non non, ne te retourne pas ! Reviens ici Aschen, REVIENS !! JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !!! JE NE SUIS PAS FOU TU ENTENDS ?!!**

La jeune femme fit la sourde oreille, ravalant les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, pour se diriger d'un pas vif et tremblant vers la sortie : George comprit alors que, quoiqu'il dirait, personne ne le laisserait sortir de Sainte Mangouste avant le minima de temps prévu. Après un dernier hurlement de rage et quelques tentatives –infructueuses- de briser les liens de cuir qui lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, la gorge nouée de sanglot, tout en pensant à Fred qu'on contraignait au silence à force de médicaments. En cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir…

** A venir Chapitre 2 : Le Secret d'Angelina Johnson.**

**Voilà, première grosse fanfiction sur Harry Potter et plus particulièrement sur George Weasley, mon chouchou ! J'ai changé de compte -mon premier étant Mamane-chan pour des raisons personnelles mais les fanfictions publiées sous ce compte seront achevées pour la plupart... si mon emploi du temps m'en donne l'occasion !**

** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et, pourquoi pas, des idées !**_**  
**_


	2. Le Secret d'Angelina Johnson

**Chapitre 2 : Le Secret d'Angelina Johnson.**

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps aux médecins pour soumettre le jeune Weasley aux rudes règles de l'hôpital : le premier jour, comme ils l'avaient prévu, George fut ingérable. Il refusa tout net de manger ses repas, passa sa journée à tirer comme un dératé sur les liens de cuir qu'on avait refusé de lui ôter, hurla en vain après le personnel médical pour qu'il le laisse sortir… en bref, une belle comédie qu'Aschen eut, tout de même, du mal à supporter. Le lendemain, bien qu'un peu calmé, il essaya d'arracher la tubulure de sa perfusion avec les dents, décidé à ne pas accepter un traitement qui, en plus de l'abrutir, le mettait dans un état tel qu'il était incapable d'entendre ce que Fred avait à lui dire : inutile de vous dire que cette tentative n'eut aucun résultat concluant, et qu'au bout de deux heures de contorsions inutiles George abandonna tout espoir. Ce fut lors de sa troisième journée de « rétention » qu'il commença à accepter son sort, notamment en acceptant la visite de sa famille : autant dire que cette dernière ne fut pas des plus joyeuses. Sa mère, en larmes, ne cessait de s'excuser en se rejetant la responsabilité de sa « maladie » sur le dos, son père était aussi muet qu'une carpe… et ses frères n'osaient même pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Seule Ginny s'adressa à lui normalement, bien qu'on sentait parfaitement au son de sa voix qu'elle aurait préféré s'occuper de Scroutt à Pétard plutôt que d'avoir à faire la conversation à elle toute seule. Mais George, dans le fond, se contrefichait bien de qu'elle racontait : son seul but était d'attendrir la famille Weasley, pour bénéficier de ce qu'il appelait « une remise de peine » ou, mieux, une « sortie anticipée ». Aussi, il ne lui fallu pas plus de dix minutes de réflexion pour décider de ce qu'il allait dire, et pour couper sa petite sœur, en plein babillage :

**-Désolée de te couper Ginny, mais j'aimerai poser une question. (il lève son visage blafard en direction de son père) est-ce que vous pourriez demander aux médecins de me laisser sortir ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux vous savez, et je jure de suivre mon traitement, j'avalerai même les cachets devant vous ! Et je…**

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de terminer sa tirade que, déjà, son père levait la main en signe de négation : combien de fois son fils lui avait dit ça ? Les premiers jours oui, il prenait convenablement ses pilules, allait se faire aider dans un centre spécialisé… mais très vite, le caractère borné avec lequel il était né prenait le dessus. Au mieux, il faisait disparaître par magie les cachets, au pire il allait les vomir grâce à une de ses « géniales inventions » du magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ou alors il ne prenait rien du tout… ce qui n'était pas mieux.

**-Non George. Pas cette fois : je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je comprends tout à fait… mais je crois aussi que tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en sortir si tu ne passes pas au moins un mois ici, à Sainte Mangouste. Tu auras une aide médicale, une aide psychologique… tu pourras parler à des gens neutres qui…**

**-(Très sèchement) S'il te plaît ! Garde donc pour toi ce Blabla que personne de censé ne croira jamais ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'étais très bien jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de m'envoyer ici, après m'avoir assommé avec je ne sais quel sortilège alors que je parlais à Fred ! **

Molly Weasley éclata aussitôt de nouveau en sanglots, à la simple évocation du nom de son fils décédé : elle avait été détruite par sa mort, et ne vivait plus que pour ses autres enfants, avec la ferme intention de ne plus JAMAIS avoir à en enterrer un autre. Elle avait peur pour George, peur qu'il sombre dans la folie, et finisse par faire quelque chose d'irréparable : dans le fond, pourtant, elle avait envie de le croire ! Elle avait envie de croire que Fred était encore parmi eux, qu'ils les soutenaient du mieux qu'il pouvait… qu'il empêchait George de commettre l'irréparable. Mais elle avait peur qu'en jouant le jeu de son fils, qu'en acceptant ce qui n'était –d'après les médecins- qu'une manifestation de son mal être qui pouvait dégénérer en une maladie grave, elle le pousse au contraire dans les limbes de la dépression et de la mort. Avec difficulté, elle se reprit, pour articuler quelques mots –les tous premiers depuis le début de la visite :

**-Par pitié George, arrête avec ton frère ! Fred ne peut pas parler avec toi… il n'est plus là mon chéri, il faut faire ton deuil ! (elle s'approche et lui prend la main). Je sais que tu souffres… je sais que c'est dur. Nous ne vivons pas les choses de la même façon, mais crois moi, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir l'âme brisée en mille morceaux ! Si nous t'avons fait interner ici, c'est pour ton bien… je ne veux pas perdre un second fils. Mon dieu George, tout mais pas ça… Fred ne voudrait… Fred n'aurait jamais…**

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle, empêchant Molly d'articuler la fin de sa tirade : elle s'en voulait tant ! Elle s'en voulait non seulement de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Fred, mais en plus de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver George. Arthur Weasley la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la bercer, lançant un regard plus désolée que courroucé à son fils qui se sentit, sur l'instant, très mal : il aimait sa mère et avait honte de la faire souffrir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi personne ne voulait accepter ses « dialogues » avec Fred, alors qu'ils lui faisaient tant de bien. Il connaissait les arguments familiaux par cœur, mais rien à faire… il ne les imprimait pas. Fred était trop important pour lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier celui avec qui il avait passé toute sa vie. Son confident, son meilleur ami, son associé et, plus important encore, la seconde moitié de son âme, de son cœur : sa mère avait beau être très présente, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui… c'était impossible. Et il ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre…

**-(sa voix se fait plus douce) Fred ne me laissera jamais tomber maman. Ces voix dans ma tête, que tu prends pour une maladie, sont en réalité des bénédictions : c'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec lui … alors je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure… ne me l'enlève pas...**

**-Je suis si désolée Georgy… si désolée…**

Il était blême, comme si on venait de le condamner à mort : il sentait bien que sa famille avait pris la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout du traitement. Et il savait, au fond de lui, que de l'état des choses il n'y survivrait pas. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? A quoi bon vivre, si c'était pour être dans le même état que celui dans lequel il se trouvait il y avait quelques mois ? Peut-être que, finalement, il n'était plus utile de se battre contre ceux qui voulaient le tenir enfermer ici… peut-être était-ce même la finalité de retour de Fred ? Du retour de sa voix ? Pour « l'aider » à partir plus vite et donc à le rejoindre… ? Non sans doute, ce n'était pas le genre de son frère mais il était bien tentant de céder, de se laisser couler… et d'attendre.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans l'absolu ?

**-Et… qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ? On va m'enfermer dans le pavillon des cinglés pour m'y laisser croupir… ?**

La réflexion fit sursauter Ronald, qui s'exclama aussitôt –et sans doute plus fortement qu'il l'aurait voulu- que la finalité de l'épreuve qu'ils lui imposaient était la réinsertion. C'est avec ferveur qu'il exposa alors le programme des événements à son aîné, pour le moins dubitatif :

**-Non ! Les médecins t'ont prescrit des potions et des médicaments pour éviter que tu entendes encore des voix… et il est prévu qu'une seconde personne, elle aussi victime de troubles suite à un deuil, s'installe dans ta chambre. Elle devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'un moment à l'autre : il parait que c'est pour t'éviter de dialoguer avec toi-même et de ressasser tes conversations intérieures… une thérapie de groupe, je ne sais pas trop.**

**-(Cassant) Génial, encore mieux ! Je vais donc devoir supporter les crises de nerf de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… je suis gâté, vraiment.**

**-Oh… en fait, tu risques plutôt d'être surpris tu sais…**

Etonné par cette dernière remarque, le jeune rouquin haussa un sourcil : il risquait d'être surpris… donc, ils avaient déjà rencontré son prochain « colocataire » ? Etonnant, c'était bien la première fois que sa famille « s'investissait » à ce point pour lui… enfin, pour sa santé plutôt. Les dernières fois, ils s'étaient contentés de l'interner de force et d'attendre qu'il fasse jouer de ses droits pour pouvoir sortir : ô, il savait pourquoi ! Il savait que ses parents n'avaient jamais agi avec plaisir, et s'en voulait de lui faire vivre pareilles choses. Il savait que sa mère détestait le voir lié à un lit pour qu'il ne puisse s'arracher les perfusions, qu'elle détestait le défilé incessant des médecins… alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci, avait-elle fait l'effort de venir ? Mystère… mais bon, là n'était pas le propos.

**-Qu'est ce qui tu entends par « tu risques d'être surpris » mon très cher frère ?**

**-Disons que ton compagnon de chambre –ou ta compagne de chambre devrais-je dire- ne t'es pas inconnue, bien au contraire. Elle était à Poudlard elle aussi…**

George ouvrit des yeux ronds et allait répliquer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et qu'apparut dans l'embrasure l'infirmière Aschen. Il se figea en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui la suivait, vêtue du pyjama réglementaire du service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, et ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr et certain de ne pas avoir été victime d'hallucination. S'il y avait bien UNE personne dans ce bas monde qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en ces lieux, c'était bien elle… la fière et solide Angelina Johnson, poursuiveur pendant des années dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

**-(Bafouillant) Angelina… ? C'est bien toi ?**

**-Bonjour George…**

La jeune femme –magnifique soit dit en passant- inclina timidement la tête avant de poser ses affaires sur le second lit de la chambre, sous le regard attentif de l'infirmière : George n'en revenait toujours pas de revoir son ancienne partenaire de Quidditch dans un lieu aussi sinistre qu'était Sainte Mangouste. D'Angelina, il avait gardé l'image d'une fille joyeuse et douée d'une force mentale hors du commun… le genre à être poursuivie par une horde de garçons qui se disputeraient ses faveurs. Pourtant, l'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celle ses souvenirs : ses traits étaient fatigués, sa démarche hésitante, son regard apeuré…elle avait, à vrai dire, davantage le comportement d'une fillette de 6 ans impressionnable qu'une sorcière âgée de 22 ans. Comment avait-elle pu tomber à un tel niveau de « déchéance », elle qui était si forte, si puissante ? Il regarda Aschen comme dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, mais cette dernière resta muette, préférant laisser la parole à une Molly Weasley toujours au bord des larmes.

**-Bien… je suis désolée mon chéri, mais les visites s'achèvent dans quelques minutes tu comprends ? Je reviendrai demain avec ton père et avec les gâteaux à la citrouille que tu aimes tant. Promets moi que tu feras des efforts…promets moi…**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment qu'on me laisse sortir d'ici. A demain…**

Molly Weasley prit son cher garnement dans les bras, le serrant si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle faillit lui casser quelques côtes : George, lui, restait de marbre. Il avait beau aimer sa mère, avoir du respect pour son père et ses frères, il n'était pas prêt d'accepter ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire… même si, -il devait l'avouer- l'arrivée d'Angelina avait le mérite d'éveiller sa curiosité. Après les embrassades obligatoires et le repas du soir, il tenta même d'engager la conversation avec son ancienne camarade qui l'ignora purement et simplement, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur qui passait en boucle des reportages sur la fabrication des éclairs de feu et des baguettes magiques coûteuses de l'Italien Vitellii. Au bout d'une petite heure de tentatives désespérées, il s'avoua vaincu et se coucha, tout en se disant qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de conversations plus intéressantes et faciles que celles avec Fred…

Son sommeil ne dura néanmoins pas très longtemps : dès minuit, une heure du matin, il fut éveillé par de petits pleurs étouffés, semblable à ceux d'un enfant. A moitié endormi, il se redressa brusquement et parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la chambre, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Angelina, qui tremblait de peur dans son lit. Il l'entendait murmurer des suppliques, des appels : parfois, elle se mettait à crier, à demander grâce, puis aussitôt après elle baissait soudainement le ton, comme s'il elle s'était caché et avait eu peur que sa voix la trahisse. George, sur le moment, n'osa pas la réveiller et se contenta de l'écouter, le cœur serré : étrangement, elle lui rappelait ses premières nuits sans Fred, durant lesquelles il criait et pleurait comme elle le faisait. Puis, subitement, elle poussa un hurlement affreux et se réveilla en sursaut, secouées de sanglots :

**-Nonnonnononon… je n'ai rien fais, je vous en conjure ! Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma baguette était dans sa main. Il me l'a volé, je n'ai rien fait. Laissez moi tranquille, laissez moi tranquille !**

**-Angelina… ?**

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille balaya l'air d'un large geste de bras, comme pour chasser d'invisibles présences, puis replongea la tête dans son oreiller pour y pleurer de plus belle : elle semblait avoir si mal, elle semblait être si fragile ! Dieu, qu'elle lui rappelait la loque qu'il était il y avait quelques mois à peine ! Détruite, affaiblie, brisée, jetée… mais, surtout, affreusement seule. Les mots manquaient pour décrire le sentiment étrange qui nouait son estomac : loin de se sentir énervé par cette fille, il avait la sensation de la comprendre. De savoir quel mal la rongeait, de savoir à quel rythme battait son cœur sans doute déjà trop blessé… elle était comme un miroir qui lui reflétait sa propre impuissance, son propre malheur. Alors comment aurait-il pu rester indifférent ?

**-Chuuut Angelina… c'est un cauchemar…**

Débarrassé de ses liens en cuir depuis la matinée, il se leva doucement et s'approcha, non moins délicatement, du lit de sa compagne de galère qui semblait s'étouffer dans ses hoquets : sans la brusquer, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour lui rappeler sa présence, puis reprit sa tirade d'une voix fluide, dénuée de tout signe d'énervement, quoiqu'un peu triste :

**-Personne ne te veux du mal ici… on sait que tu n'as rien fais, on le sait…**

**-Non, non non, on le sait pas ! Mais la méchante ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi ! Il faut leur dire, il faut leur dire de ne plus me harceler comme ça !**

Les hurlements d'Angelina étaient déchirants, et ne semblaient pas se calmer malgré l'intervention –certes maladroite- de George qui finit par appeler une infirmière : grâce à des calmants, la jeune fille finit bientôt par se rendormir, laissant le Weasley perplexe. Il se décida, finalement, à poser directement la question à l'infirmière qui lui donna une réponse aussi vague qu'alarmante :

**-Elle est atteinte d'une paranoïa aigue. Quoique tu dises ou que tu fasses, rien ne la calmera tant qu'elle sera persuadée que le monde entier lui en veut. Un conseil : ne rentre pas trop dans ses problèmes… tu risquerais de le regretter.**

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, laissant George face au lit, perdu dans la contemplation du visage –douloureux- de sa « colocataire » : on avait dit la même chose à Ginny lors de sa première hospitalisation, alors qu'elle voulait l'aider à surmonter la perte de George en tissant une relation plus étroite avec lui. Mais on avait oublié de préciser que le plus regrettable dans l'histoire était le fait qu'il devrait alors se débrouiller seul. Sans la voix de Fred, il aurait coulé à pic à cause de ces conseils égoïstes et stupides…

Aussi, il était inconcevable pour lui de laisser Angelina dans un tel état : d'abord parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il n'agissait pas. Ensuite, parce que sa douleur ne lui semblait pas étrangère même s'il lui manquait quelques cartes pour tout comprendre… il lui fallait encore percer quelques secrets, et il y arriverait. Il en était sûr…

** CHAPITRE PROCHAIN : CONFESSIONS ! **

** Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et... VIVE LES JUMEAUX ! **

** A BIENTÔT POUR D'AUTRES AVENTURES **_  
_


	3. Confessions

**Chapitre 3 : Confessions**

C'est lors de leur séjour forcé à Sainte Mangouste que George Weasley et Angelina Johnson découvrirent combien le temps pouvait être relatif : enfermés dans leur petite chambre 20 heures par jour, ils ne disposaient pour se distraire que de trois choses. D'abord la télévision, ensuite les visites, enfin la conversation entre eux : autant dire que, sur ce dernier point, ils étaient aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre…

Ils faisaient, pourtant, des efforts l'un comme l'autre : George, intrigué par la présence d'Angelina au pavillon psychiatrique et par ses délires nocturnes, essayait de l'amadouer doucement, en parlant de choses et d'autres et en évitant, rigoureusement, toute allusion à son état de santé. Angelina, quant à elle, se forçait à répondre à son interlocuteur et à le regarder, malgré la « peur » qu'il lui inspirait : non pas qu'il eut été plus effrayant que n'importe qui, oh non ! Elle ne savait plus supporter le contact humain, tout simplement. Cependant, le temps aidant, ils finirent par tisser un certain lien, allant même jusqu'à sacrifier quelques un de leur plaisir quotidien pour écouter l'autre bavasser sur des sujets aussi futiles que le beau ou mauvais temps ! Aussi stupide que ça pouvait paraître aux yeux extérieurs, le simple fait d'avoir un interlocuteur vous ressemblant et ne vous prenant pas pour un fou aidait énormément. George se retrouvait un peu dans Angelina, comme Angelina se retrouvait parfois dans les souvenirs heureux qu'il évoquait : le Quidditch à Poudlard, la fois où ils avaient remporté la coupe, celle où ils avaient séché des cours en cachette pour assister aux entraînements des Serpentards, histoire d'étudier leur stratégie… cette époque, hélas révolue, avait été pour eux deux la plus belle de leur vie. On le voyait à leurs yeux ternes qui semblaient s'illuminer, dès qu'apparaissait dans la conversation une de ces anecdotes… et cela n'échappa pas aux médecins qui, satisfaits du tournant que prenaient les choses, finirent par donner l'autorisation aux jeunes gens de quitter leur chambre selon leur bon vouloir, sans pour autant quitter le périmètre du service psychiatrique.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient à l'entrée du petit jardin intérieur : ils eurent au début quelques appréhensions, mais l'appel du soleil se fit plus fort ! Angelina esquissa un demi sourire, en voyant son compagnon de chambre s'élancer sur l'herbe en ignorant la pancarte « interdiction de marcher sur la pelouse », puis s'assit sagement sur un banc, mains croisées sur les genoux et les yeux résolument rivés sur le sol. Ce détail n'échappa pas à George, qui vint la rejoindre après quelques galipettes dans les bacs à fleur, et qui démarra la conversation d'un ton anormalement joyeux.

**-Ouf… ça fait du bien de sortir de cette chambre. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par étouffer…**

**-Oui… c'est agréable…**

Angelina jeta un petit regard du côté d'un groupe de malades qui s'approchait d'eux, avant de se contracter soudainement : le jeune Weasley avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas la foule, pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens. Quand un médecin entrait dans leur chambre et laissait la porte ouverte, elle changeait littéralement de couleur rien qu'en entendant le brouhaha incessant qui s'échappait du couloir. L'Angelina qu'il avait connu était pourtant une fille plus que sociable, qui avait sans conteste le réseau d'amis le plus développé de Poudlard ! Elle avait dû subir un choc sévère pour se renfermer comme elle le faisait… mais un choc de quelle nature ? Il n'était pas près de le savoir, du moins elle ne semblait pas prête à lui faire de véritables confidences…

**-Ce jardin me fait un peu penser à celui qui avait aménagé pour le Bal de sixième année… tu te souviens ? Durant la coupe de feu…**

**-(Elle sourit) Ah oui, ce bal là… ça avait été une très belle soirée. J'avais beaucoup rit en voyant ton frère, Ron, se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de bal pendant les valses.**

**-(Il éclate de rire) Ouii ! Il avait faillit s'écraser la tête la première dans la gelée au potiron qu'il y avait sur le buffet ! Dieu, j'ai cru que Dumbledore allait avaler sa barbe tant il pouvait rire ! Et puis Fred qui…qui…**

Son rire se stoppa doucement, en même temps que les mots : sa gorge, soudainement nouée, l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, et de révéler la méchante blague qu'avait fait Fred, à savoir déplacer les plats d'un coup de baguette pour que Ron glisse en tentant de reprendre ses appuis sur la table. Il s'étonna d'une telle faiblesse de sa part : depuis qu'il entendait les voix, il n'avait pourtant plus eut de problèmes pour parler librement de son frère ! Peut-être était-ce un des multiples effets secondaires du médicament qu'on le forçait à prendre ? Il n'en savait rien… mais c'était pour le moins handicapant, d'autant plus qu'Angelina poursuivit sur le même sujet :

**-Fred … ton frère n'en manquait pas une. Tout le monde vous confondait à Poudlard, mais il était beaucoup plus « foufou » que toi. Il ne m'a pas laissé un moment de répit durant le bal… quand il ne dansait pas, il me racontait ses blagues sur les professeurs. (Elle tourne la tête vers George). Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…**

**-Oui… une personnalité de premier ordre.**

Il posa, instinctivement, la main sur son cœur et releva la tête en direction du ciel : rare étaient ceux qui se rendaient compte que son frère et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes caractères. S'ils adoraient les farces et les mauvais tours, il était le plus posé des deux, et également le moins téméraire : quand il y avait une initiative à prendre, c'était généralement Fred qui s'y collait. Idem pour les blagues les plus dangereuses, les préparations à risque (comme la fois où ils placèrent des pétards dans l'oreiller de Rogue !) : la répartition des rôles était plus claire que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Fred le guidait, débutait la majeure parties des conversations : pour tout dire, George aurait sans doute été quelqu'un de particulièrement effacé s'il n'avait pas été là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il aujourd'hui, sinon une vulgaire ombre ? Des jumeaux Weasley, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le survivant soit le plus inutile ? C'était une question qu'il avait cessé de se poser temporairement mais qui, depuis son hospitalisation, revenait de plus en plus souvent…

**-Dis moi George… ce jour là, est ce que Fred… est ce que Fred a souffert… ?**

La question eut au moins le mérite de le faire sursauter. C'est avec des yeux ronds qu'il scruta, silencieux, le visage blême de son interlocutrice, en se demandant sérieusement quel était le but de cette dernière : il allait répliquer, sans douceur, que cela ne la regardait pas… mais il fondit devant ses yeux tristes, emplis de larmes qui ne pouvaient, décemment, être ceux de quelqu'un animé d'intentions mauvaises. Ainsi, après une légère inspiration, il se força à répondre le plus sincèrement du monde, en ignorant le nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac et le poignard qui s'enfonçait, à chaque syllabe, dans son cœur déjà blessé :

**-Je suis certain que non… quand je l'ai vu, étendu sans vie sur le sol de la Grande Salle il…il souriait.(Les larmes lui montent aux yeux) il souriait comme si sa mort avait été une gigantesque mise en scène. C'est un peu stupide, mais ça m'a un peu consolé de le voir comme ça : ça n'a pas atténué la douleur, certes, mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'il était parti en paix… qu'il n'avait pas vu la mort arriver. Il est resté fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout… ah, mon sacré Gred, mon sacré Gred…**

Il essuya ses yeux d'un large revers de manche, mais ne put empêcher l'évasion de quelques larmes qui virent tremper ses joues, avant de mourir sur le sourire ému qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres : il lui manquait tellement ! Sa bonne humeur, ses idées de blagues idiotes, ses paris qu'il perdait toujours… sa présence, sa personne. Angelina, elle aussi très émue, vint lui saisir les épaules avec douceur, comme pour l'aider à se tenir droit : les jumeaux n'avaient pas mérité ce qu'il leur arrivait. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu connaître à Poudlard, ils étaient les plus honnêtes et droits, et n'avaient jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour la bonne cause. Alors pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharné sur eux, quand tant de familles coupables demeuraient impunies, comme celle des Malefoy ?

**- Je suis si désolée George… si désolée. Fred et toi vous ne méritiez pas ça. Enfin… je sais que ce n'est pas mes condoléances qui vont changer quoique ce soit à sa mort mais…**

**- C'est rien... ça fait toujours du bien de savoir qu'il était apprécié par tant de gens. Et puis… ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Ca le garde vivant dans un sens…**

Angelina acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, avant de se lever du banc pour faire quelques pas : elle resta une longue minute face à la façade de la clinique, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Puis, elle se retourna d'un geste vif en direction de George, qui plongea son regard dans le sien : il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux… profonds, noirs comme la nuit. Il comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes avaient eu la sensation de s'y noyer…mais elle le coupa soudainement de sa contemplation, avec une question pour le moins étrange.

**-George… tu crois que je suis folle ?**

**-Pas du tout, pourquoi ? Pas plus que je ne le suis en tout cas…**

Elle étouffa un petit rire devant cette dernière remarque, puis reprit, apparemment soulagée d'un quelconque poids :

**-Alors tu me croiras si je te dis pourquoi je suis ici ?**

**-Parfaitement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu un mensonge sortir un jour de ta bouche. Excepté la fois où j'ai mis du nougat Néansang dans le thé de Rusard, et que tu as prétendu ne rien avoir vu, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, non ?**

Angelina éclata franchement de rire en se rappelant du souvenir en question. Ca faisait des mois que George n'avait plus entendu de son aussi cristallin et agréable, et il crut sur l'instant que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. C'était agréable d'entendre enfin la jeune fille rire comme elle le faisait autrefois… et ça le rassurait quant à son état.

**-J'avais un petit frère, David… il avait de mauvaises fréquentations et a fini par… disons… adhérer aux idées de Tu-sais-qui. Il a participé à la Guerre de Poudlard lui aussi, mais du mauvais côté… et j'ai dû… j'ai dû…**

Ses poings se contractèrent tandis que son visage se décomposait lentement, au rythme de ses mots : le rire qui était sorti de sa gorge semblait lointain. Jamais le jeune Weasley n'avait vu quelqu'un changer d'attitude aussi vite et soudainement…

**-Je me suis retrouvée face à lui, en compagnie d'une amie… il a levé sa baguette, mais j'ai été plus rapide et lui ai lancé un Stupefix. Mais alors qu'il était paralysé de ma faute, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre (elle a un frisson), le professeur Lupin est arrivé derrière nous et, ne sachant pas que David était neutralisé, l'a… tué. **

George se raidit quelque peu en entendant ce dernier mot, mais n'eut pas à reprendre la conversation : Angelina semblait décidée à tout dire, et débita ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à toute vitesse :

**-Il est mort de ma faute, alors je suis son véritable assassin. Quand je me promène dans la rue, je vois les regards des autres, lourds de reproches, se fixer sur moi comme si j'étais la pire des merdes… plus le temps passe, moins je les supporte. J'ai raconté tout ça à mes parents et ils m'ont dit que j'étais dingue. Donc voilà… je suis ici maintenant.**

**-C'est Lupin qui l'a tué non ? Pas toi… tu n'es pas son assassin. Mais les parents sont tous les même. J'ai eu le droit à un traitement similaire parce que j'entendais la voix de Fred… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on me shoote à je ne sais quels médicaments !**

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le regard qu'on lui lança suite à cette « révélation » ne fut non pas étonné ou effaré, mais désolé : Angelina le croyait sur parole, tout comme il la croyait. Cela lui fit un bien fou, et lui redonna la pêche, tant et si bien qu'il bondit d'un coup sur Angelina, avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres :

**-Montrons leur qu'ils ont tort ! Nous allons supporter à deux cette rétention forcée… tu apprendras à ne rien laisser paraître devant les regards des autres, comme j'apprendrais à nier l'existence de la voix de Fred. Mais, au fond, nous saurons que c'est nous qui avons raison, que nous n'avons rien fait de mal. N'est ce pas un bon programme ?!**

**-(Elle sourit tristement) Ce serait bien oui… je suis partante…**

**-Mais je n'en doutais pas, Dame Angelina…**

Il fit une révérence polie devant sa compagne de galère, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever : après une très courte hésitation, elle lui donna la sienne et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Ce geste avait été pour elle comme une manière de « sceller » leur pacte et de lui promettre de l'aider dans les coups durs, comme il le ferait avec elle… une belle association en vérité, non ?

** oO!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!! Oo**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?????**

**Et oui, je n'ai pas encore une idée bien nette du titre du prochain chapitre... mais je peux donner, cependant, quelques informations !**

**Ca parlera de George... et d'Angelina ! (Vous êtes étonnés, non ? )**

** Enfin bref , trève de blabla ! A la prochaine n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**PS : Merci Pushii pour les fautes d'orthographe que tu as repéré ! **

** oO!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!!--!! Oo**_**  
**_


	4. La Boîte de Pandore

**Chapitre 4 : La Boîte de Pandore.**

OoOoOo ---- oOoOoO

_Les deux semaines suivantes s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve : oui, un rêve, George Weasley n'aurait pu trouver une expression reflétant mieux le fond de sa pensée. Doucement mais sûrement, Angelina se remettait à un point tel que les médecins envisageaient sérieusement de stopper son traitement quelques temps, pour voir comment elle réagirait. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait fait des progrès plus que considérables : non seulement elle osait à présent sortir de sa chambre, même s'il y avait du monde dans le couloir, mais en plus elle regardait les gens dans les yeux quand elle leur parlait. Cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais c'était pourtant d'une grande importance : Angelina comprenait enfin qu'on ne lisait, dans les prunelles de ses interlocuteurs, aucun ressentiment à son égard. Elle comprenait enfin qu'on ne la jugeait pas… pour la seule –et bonne raison- qu'on ne la connaissait pas. Bien sûr, cela n'effaçait pas l'affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait les tripes en permanence, mais c'était plus qu'encourageant pour la suite…_

_Le constat n'était pas aussi brillant du côté de chez George, du moins sur le plan de la guérison, mais le jeune homme s'était accoutumé à la vie à Sainte Mangouste bien plus rapidement qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. La présence de sa douce colocataire n'était, bien sûr, pas étrangère à ce revirement soudain : il suffisait de le croiser dans un couloir, regardant avec timidité le dos d'Angelina qui marchait devant lui, pour comprendre quels sentiments faisaient battre son coeur. Il en était tombé fou amoureux : il ne savait pas pourquoi… mais le simple fait de la frôler de l'épaule en passant, d'humer l'odeur de ses cheveux ou de plonger dans ses yeux noirs le rendait euphorique. Son cœur s'emballait, la chaleur et le pourpre lui montait aux joues… et, bizarrement, il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Pire, il oubliait Fred l'espace de quelques instants : je dis bien « pire », car une fois revenu sur terre, il se sentait bien coupable…_

_Bref. Tout ça pour dire que nos deux héros allaient de mieux en mieux, même si ce n'était pas sur les mêmes plans : au plus Angelina se rapprochait du rétablissement total, au plus George recherchait du réconfort dans les « paroles » de Fred. Parfois, il en venait même à oublier toute frontière entre la réalité et son Moi intérieur, tant et si bien qu'il se fâchait quand on le reprenait alors qu'il « discutait » avec son double, vexé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Certes, Fred avait moins d'emprise sur lui qu'auparavant, mais la fréquence de ses interventions –comprenez des bouffées délirantes de George- était telle que les inquiétudes des médecins ne faisaient que croître. Aussi, au bout de quelques jours, fut-il décidé que le jeune homme ne pourrait quitter sa chambre pour la promenade, du moins sans la présence d'une infirmière à ses côtés. « Je m'en contenterai » avait-il dit d'un ton faussement détaché. Mais l'expression de son visage à l'annonce de la nouvelle traduisit parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de cette punition… l'idée de ne plus avoir son heure de liberté avec Angelina lui brisait le cœur. _

_Depuis lors, à l'heure de la promenade, il était donc allongé sur son lit, à attendre –l'impatience au cœur- le retour de sa chère et tendre : un jour, incapable de rester tranquille, il se leva et fit quelques moulinets des bras comme pour se mettre en condition sportive. Ce faisant, il frappa accidentellement l'armoire d'Angelina, qui s'ouvrit comme un poisson que l'on vide : traduction, tout son contenu s'étala par terre dans un bruit effrayant. D'abord étonné de voir combien un si petit meuble pouvait, en réalité, abriter tant de choses, notre Weasley se jetta littéralement sur le sol pour tout ranger avant que quelqu'un n'arrive._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit. Cette boîte, cette boîte de Pandore, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir._

OoOoOo ---- oOoOoO

-**George… tu n'es pas raisonnable, bouge toi un peu… ça fait trois jours que tu ne sors de ton lit que pour aller aux toilettes.**

**-Ca va je te dis… ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Angelina s'inquiétait beaucoup au contraire : elle l'avait retrouvé ainsi, renfermé sur lui-même, au retour de sa promenade de l'après midi… et il n'avait, depuis, entamé aucune conversation, se contentant de rester roulé en boule sous les draps, silencieux. Elle avait eu beau essayé de l'interroger, de rechercher la cause de ce mutisme soudain : rien à faire, George restait muet comme une carpe, les yeux désespérement fixés au plafond. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre, imaginant toutes sortes de choses : s'était-il fait chahuter pendant son absence ? Etait-ce l'effet d'un nouveau médicament ? Ou pire encore ?

**-S'il te plaît George… j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Explique toi enfin ! J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça !**

**-(Cassant) Je te dis que ça va.**

Il poussa un soupir agacé et se redressa, de manière à se retrouver assit au beau milieu de son lit : il secoua légèrement la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux longs en arrière, puis glissa son regard en direction d'Angelina. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et pendant un instant la jeune fille crut qu'il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : mais, presque aussitôt, il referma la bouche pour se recoucher, en lui tournant le dos. Il n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, et se disait que, de toute manière, ça ne changerait rien à son mal…

**-Bon… d'accord. Je vais sortir de cette chambre… je te laisse une vingtaine de minutes de réflexion… mais quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me reproches. On ne va pas rester « fâchés » comme ça pendant tout notre séjour ici ! Fais un effort George… on a passé un pacte, tu t'en rappelles ?**

**-Fais ce que tu veux…**

Angelina haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre : main sur la poignée, elle hésita quelques instants et lança un dernier regard à George, espérant qu'il la retiendrait. Mais devant son manque de réaction évident, elle sortit pour aller se promener dans le jardin… et interroger les infirmières et les médecins. Ce fut alors que la voix de Fred se fit de nouveau entendre :

_** Tu es un imbécile frangin. Ca ne se fait pas de faire pleurer les filles….**_

_**Fred, la ferme. De une, c'est ta faute, de deux elle ne pleure pas…**_

George bondit de son lit pour s'approcher du grand miroir placardé sur la porte de son armoire à linge : il posa la main sur ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur son reflet qui, contrairement à lui, portait une robe de sorcier ensanglantée, avait plusieurs blessures au visage, l'oreille droite parfaitement normale et, surtout, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

La dernière chose qu'il avait vu de Fred, en résumé.

_** Je suis mort depuis deux ans George. Deux ans… tu ne crois pas que ton deuil a duré assez longtemps ? Tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable d'être vivant… tu dois arrêter de vivre à travers mon souvenir, d'agir comme tu agissais quand j'étais encore là. **_

**-Facile à dire. Comment voudrais tu que je vives comme ça, alors que, quand on me regarde, c'est toi que tout le monde voit ? Est-ce toi qui doit supporter les larmes de Maman, parce qu'elle a confondu ton nom avec le mien ? Du jour au lendemain, je suis passé de « jumeau de Fred » à George. Et toi tu es passé de « jumeau de George » à Fred, mais personne n'est là pour te le rappeler. Et je devrais réussir à surmonter ça ? Réussir à surmonter ton absence alors qu'on me la rappelle en permanence ?**

_**Tu es gonflé frangin… ce que tu vis n'est pas facile, je suis d'accord, mais tu crois que j'avais envie de mourir à vingt ans moi ?! On avait enfin ouvert notre boutique à deux, la guerre allait se terminer… on était dans la plus belle période de notre vie. C'est pas injuste ça ?**_

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long des joues de George Weasley, silencieuses mais douloureuses : le reflet, lui, ne pleurait pas. Il semblait partagé entre colère et douleur, à la fois profondément révolté et meurtri. Toutes les belles paroles du monde étaient bien inutiles : jamais on ne pourrait réparer la blessure qui avait tranché son cœur en deux. Il avait beau sentir la présence de Fred, entendre sa voix… si ça l'apaisait, ça ne le guérissait pas.

_**Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder en arrière Forge : regarde le bel avenir que tu pourrais avoir ! La guerre est terminée, la vie peut reprendre … et puis, j'ai bien l'impression qu'Angelina pourrait…**_

_**-**_**Angelina ne peut rien faire pour moi Fred, et tu sais pourquoi. Pourquoi tu me m'as jamais rien dit ? On était jumeaux, on se disait tout… alors pourquoi tu m'as caché cette information ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer comme ça ?!!**

_**Alors là, j'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles…**_

**-NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !!!!!!!!**

Le visage inondé de larmes, George brandit vigoureusement son poing pour l'abattre de toute ses forces sur le miroir, qui céda aussitôt : il s'écroula à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant, en laissant néanmoins quelques uns de ses morceaux plantés dans la main du jeune homme qui semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur. George se laissa ensuite glisser sur le sol, secoué de sanglots, et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis la mort de Fred : c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à tant de faiblesse, et ses cris ne tardèrent pas à alerter le service médical qui arriva bientôt. Le médecin chef, secondé de l'infirmière Aschen, l'aida à se relever sans le brusquer puis le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, avant d'examiner sa main ensanglantée. Les blessures saignaient abondamment mais n'étaient, fort heureusement, pas profondes…

**-Infirmière, allez me chercher Mlle Johnson je vous prie…**

Aschen s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant seul son supérieur avec George, qui demeurait inconsolable : Angelina ne tarda pas à arriver, suivie de tous les membres de la famille Weasley qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir. Ces derniers, en effet, attendaient l'heure des visites quand ils avaient rencontré la jeune femme, qui leur expliqua alors que leur fils venait d'avoir un problème. Tout cela pour dire que Molly, devant l'état dans lequel était son fils, faillit bien avoir une faiblesse si Arthur ne l'avait pas soutenue. Angelina, quant à elle, était plus abasourdie qu'autre chose…

**-Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!!!**

**-Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça Angelina ?!!!! Pourquoi tu refuses de me voir en tant que George ?!! Pourquoi tu ne vois que mon frère à travers moi ?**

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur comme si ce dernier venait de lui dire la pire des absurdités : elle n'avait jamais fait ça… elle n'avait même jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à Fred en le regardant ! C'était cette idée là qui l'avait rongé pendant des jours ?

**-(Il continue de pleurer) C'est parce que je ne suis pas Fred que tu ne m'aimes pas … mais je pourrais être comme lui ! Je pourrais être comme lui si tu me le demandes, je … je…**

**-(Elle le coupe) Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de ressembler à Fred… comment as-tu eu cette idée stupide ?**

**-Et les photos ?!!! Les photographies dans la boîte violette qui est dans ton armoire… celles où mon frère prend la pose à la table des Gryffondor, celles où tu poses avec lui. C'est pour ça que tu as été si gentille avec moi… non ?**

**-Parce que tu as regardé dans mes affaires ?!!!!!**

**-Accidentellement, oui…**

George expliqua, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglot, comment il en était venu à voir le contenu de la boîte, avant de sombrer dans des pleurs de plus en plus soutenus : il sentait son cœur se déchirer au fur et à mesure qu'il le laissait –enfin- s'exprimer. Angelina n'en revenait pas…

**-Ces photographies… c'est parce que tu étais amoureuse de Fred, c'est ça ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble pour le bal de sixième année. Mais j'ai compris Angelina, en ces quelques jours en ta compagnie, que moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu me comprends ?! Je t'aime… mais toi non…**

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, tandis que ses dernières larmes mourraient sur ses joues déjà trempées : il se sentait si mal en cet instant qu'il aurait souhaité mourir sur le champ, frappé par la foudre ou quelque chose du genre. Angelina, quant à elle, se contenta de porter la main à sa bouche, horrifiée par les dires de son compagnon de galère, et se laissa glisser au sol, le teint blême :

**-Tu… m'aimes ? Mais… George…**

**-Elle n'a jamais aimé Fred, frangin. Tu fais erreur sur toute la ligne…**

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de lâcher cette dernière phrase : Ronald, mains dans les poches et rouge aux joues, s'avança en direction de George pour reprendre, d'une voix tremblante.

**-L'histoire est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît… Fred n'a jamais été amoureux d'Angelina, tout comme Angelina ne l'a jamais aimé. Il… il avait une sorte de « plan », et les photographies en faisaient parti. Il me l'avait dit avant de mourir… je crois qu'il est tant de t'expliquer tout ça…**

Ron s'assit alors dans un fauteuil confortable, et commença tranquillement son récit en évitant de regarder George dans les yeux…

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **

**Prochain chapitre : La dernière plaisanterie de Fred !**

**J'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre, mais bon... avec la reprise des cours, ça devient de moins en moins évident pour poster !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera également l'avant dernier de cette fanfiction **

**Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté ces si gentilles reviews (et même celles qui ne l'ont pas fait mais qui continue de me lire ) ) **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO****  
**


	5. La Plaisanterie de Fred

**Chapitre 5 : La plaisanterie de Fred**

**-Hey Rony… je peux te parler ?**

**-(Agaçé) Ouais… si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !**

Frederic Weasley éclata d'un rire franc et se laissa tomber dans le canapé où se trouvait son frère, en prenant bien soin de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux broussailleux au passage : ils conversaient, pour ainsi dire, assez rarement. Fred préférait se confier à son jumeau, et Ron à Harry. Mais ce jour là, Fred ne pouvait se confier qu'à lui, pour des raisons très simples : il devait parler de son double. Alors difficile d'aller parler avec George…

**-Voilà. Ca concerne notre imbécile de frangin, Georgy : j'aimerai ENFIN réussir à le caser avec quelqu'un. A son âge, vois tu… il faudrait qu'il commence à y penser.**

**-(Toussote) Parce que toi tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

**-Oui mais non, ce n'est pas pareil ! Car, vois tu, j'ai trouvé LA fille parfaite pour lui… sauf qu'il ne la voit pas. Enervant, hein ?**

**-Et… qui est cette fille ?**

**-Tu ne devineras jamais…**

Fred étendit ses jambes pour mettre ses pieds sur la table basse de la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis fit craquer ses chevilles, amusé par le rictus dégoûté qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son cadet. Tout sourire, il prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait annoncer la plus exceptionnelle des nouvelles :

**-Cette demoiselle, c'est Angelina Johnson ! Etonnant, non ? **

**-Tu délires là ?**

Ron en fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber le grimoire qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et dans lequel il était plongé avant l'arrivée impromptue de son frère : Angelina Johnson était tout de même une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle ! Soit Fred avait vraiment de hautes ambitions pour son jumeau, soit…

Non. Il ne pouvait y croire, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ces goûts là !

**-Non… elle court après George ?**

**-Et pas qu'un peu mon neveu ! Elle est même venue me voir pour des conseils… et ne prend pas cet air ahuri, je te jure que c'est vrai. Sur les lunettes de Percy ! Tu veux que je te donne le détail ? **

**-Autant demander à un aveugle s'il veut y voir clair ! Raconte donc moi ça…**

**-Tu vas adorer !**

Fred se leva, et fit quelques pas dans la salle commune tout en desserrant sa cravate rouge et or qui commençait à lui irriter le cou : il s'adossa nonchalamment contre la grande cheminée de marbre de la pièce, puis reprit d'un ton encore plus joyeux que précédemment :

**-C'était quelques jours avant le bal de la coupe de Feu. George et moi ne savions qui prendre comme cavalière, quand Angelina m'a demandé de l'accompagner : j'ai dis oui bien sûr… je n'allais pas refuser d'être le cavalier de la plus belle des Gryffondors, n'est ce pas ? Bref… j'étais en train de revêtir ma robe de soirée quand elle est venue me voir. Tu l'aurais vu ! Une princesse dans sa tenue… à te faire pâmer tous les mâles de la soirée…**

**-Euh… je l'ai vu tu sais ? Durant le bal…**

**-Oui bon, c'est pas le propos !**

Ron lâcha un petit ricanement avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé.

**-Alors que j'allais lui dire combien elle était belle, voilà qu'elle me dit, d'un air plus que gêné : « tu crois que ça plaira à ton frère ? ». Je lui ai répondu bêtement « Tu sais Ron, une belle fille ça ne peut que lui plaire »… et c'est là qu'elle a précisé, rouge comme une pivoine « Non… je parle de George. »**

**-Tu ne peux pas accélérer… ?**

**-Rahhh Rony, tu ne sais pas apprécier les bons récits ! Donc, je lui ai confirmé qu'elle ne pouvait que lui plaire, vu qu'on était tout de même jumeaux et que, personnellement, je la trouvais fort jolie... J'ai cru alors que je venais de lui annoncer la plus belle nouvelle de sa vie. Tu aurais vu son sourire… c'est là que j'ai commencé à soupçonner quelque chose !**

**-Sauf ton respect, tu es un peu long à la détente là…**

Ronald éclata de rire, et se prit aussitôt un coussin en plume en pleine figure : il n'eut pas le temps de riposter, que son frère aîné s'était déjà caché derrière une armoire, pour se protéger des retombées, avec un second coussin en main pour se défendre le cas échéant. Les joues rosies et tout sourire, il continua son plaidoyer comme s'il n'avait absolument rien fait…

**-Je l'ai interrogé et à la fin elle a craqué : elle était amoureuse de George, mais ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec lui. Et si elle m'avait demandé d'être son cavalier… c'était pour me demander des conseils en douce. Alors je lui ai expliqué qu'avec les hommes, la meilleure façon de réveiller leurs sentiments c'était, généralement, de les rendre jaloux. On a passé toute la soirée à jouer à l' « amourette » mais ce crétin de Forge n'a JAMAIS rien vu. Tu te rends compte ?!!!**

**-Quel affront ! J'en suis tout retourné…**

**-N'est ce pas ?!!! On a réussi à prendre quelques photos de lui… mais seulement parce que j'ai posé à côté. Angelina faisait mine de vouloir mon portrait… alors que c'était le sien qu'elle prenait.**

**-Remarque, c'étaient des efforts inutiles. Vous avez la même tête…**

**-La même tête ?! Tu rigoles… lui, il ressemble à Papa. Moi je tiens de maman…**

Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur, avant de laisser tomber devant le sourire convenu qui ornait les lèvres de son interlocuteur : il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot de toute manière…

**-Je reprends. Angelina était assez déprimée suite à ça… alors je lui ai promis de faire mon possible pour que George commence à s'intéresser un peu à elle. Mais j'arrive à rien… et je crois que, tout seul, je n'arriverai à rien.**

**-En bref, tu attends de l'aide de quelqu'un… ? Et ce quelqu'un, qui est-il ?**

**-(Il plaque la main sur son front en signe de désespoir) Mazette ! Tu es aussi perspicace que mon cher jumeau… c'est toi qui peux m'aider, banane !**

**-Tiens donc ?**

Le jeune Gryffondor se rassit dans le canapé, croisant les bras en signe de surprise : Fred ne lui demandait que très rarement de l'aide. Il préférerait, généralement, s'adresser à Lee Jordan quand il ne pouvait se confier à George (le cas étant, de plus, très rare). Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent sentit un peu mis à l'écart à cause de cette complicité qu'il ne pouvait partager avec ses aînés, parce que le lien qu'il avait avec eux n'était pas aussi fort que le leur. Et voilà, qu'enfin, Fred « reconnaissait » sa valeur et attendait quelque chose de lui… le jour était à marquer d'une croix blanche sur le calendrier.

**-Tu attends quoi de moi ?**

**-Rien de bien précis : multiplies juste les allusions pour essayer de le réveiller. Je ne me sentirai pas en paix avant que ces deux là soient mariés !**

**-Oui mais… et si George n'en tombe pas amoureux ?**

**-Il l'aimera. Crois moi, je le sens là !**

Fred posa sa main sur son cœur, tout en faisant à son cadet un magnifique clin d'œil : Ron comprit alors enfin qu'il ne pouvait se tromper, et qu'il valait sans aucun doute la peine de faire un effort…

OoOoOo ---- oOoOoO

George resta groggy quelques minutes, le regard ne pouvant se détacher de Ronald qui, une fois son récit terminé, s'approcha d'Angelina. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Fred, de son vivant, avait eu de tels rapports avec celle qu'il aimait… mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ron n'avait, en effet, pas tout dit.

**-Nous avons fait des efforts, mais rien n'a jamais marché… puis est arrivée la guerre et je n'y ai plus pensé. Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes malade, que tu sois interné ici… et que j'apprenne qu'Angelina l'était aussi.**

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever, puis la prit gentiment par l'épaule pour l'aider à rester debout : elle pleurait à chaude larmes, et tremblait de tout son corps, émue par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête. Ces souvenirs des jours heureux, où la mort et la guerre leurs étaient encore inconnues. Ces jours où la décision la plus importante de la journée était de savoir si on allait s'installer à la bibliothèque ou à la salle commune pendant l'heure creuse séparant le cours de potion de celui de botanique…

**-Tout m'est revenu en mémoire en quelques instants. Jusqu'aux paroles de Fred : « Je ne me sentirai pas en paix avant que ces deux là soient mariés ». Alors j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez placés dans la même chambre… (il sourit). J'avais la sensation que, d'où il était, Fred ferait quelque chose… et je n'avais pas tort, je crois.**

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de George, mais silencieusement cette fois : il porta les mains à sa bouche, les yeux brillants d'émotion, la gorge nouée. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il s'adressa à Ron, d'une voix emplie d'un mélange de joie et de tristesse :

**-Alors notre rencontre… notre rapprochement… le fait que je sois… tombé amoureux… ?**

**-C'était organisé dès le départ par Fred… qui d'autre aurait été capable de faire ça, hein ?**

**-C'est…**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, tant l'émotion étant grande : depuis le début, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. C'était comme si Fred, de là où il était, avait tout orchestré avec maestria : comme s'il avait cherché à l'unir à quelqu'un d'autre, pour atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis son cruel départ. Ce joyeux imbécile, ce double irremplaçable qu'il avait accusé d'être parti trop tôt, qu'il avait accusé d'être parti sans lui… il ne l'avait, donc, pas abandonné ?

**-C'était… c'était le meilleur d'entre nous. La personne sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter, en toutes circonstance : mais pourtant… j'ai eu… j'ai eu tant de haine à son égard quand il est parti. J'ai pensé… qu'il m'avait abandonné, qu'il se fichait bien de moi. Alors qu'en fait… il…**

**-Il t'a offert ce dernier cadeau. Voilà quel genre de personne était Fred. Il aurait bien été capable de t'abandonner, tu ne crois pas ? Hein ?**

George eut à peine le temps de tourner son visage en direction de Ron pour acquiescer qu'Angelina s'élançait vers lui, pour se jeter dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots au moins aussi grands que les siens : pendant un instant, il la regarda l'air totalement perdu… puis, avec douceur, il referma enfin ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir faire cela pendant son internement ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

_** Tu vois George… c'est aussi simple que ça…**_

Un coup de vent souffla alors soudainement dans toute la pièce, éparpillant tous les papiers du médecin : ce n'était pas agressif, ce n'était pas froid. Mais rassurant…

Ce fut la dernière fois que George entendit Frederic.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **

**Voilà ! Dernier "vrai" chapitre de cette fanfiction, avant l'Epilogue obligatoire (car je ne suis pas méchante, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là et vous frustrer, soyez rassurés !)**

**Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont lu, et en profite pour annoncer une fanfiction prochaine, toujours en plusieurs chapitre, qui aura elle aussi pour héros les jumeaux Weasley. Quant à l'histoire, se sera une fois encore de l'ordre du drame... car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez !**

**Pour résumer, après la mort de Fred, George trouve le moyen de retourner dans le passé, quelques jours avant que se produise l'irréparable... et se met en tête qu'avec les informations dont-il dispose, il pourra le sauver.**

**Mais a t-il seulement réalisé ce que cela signifierait ? Non, bien sûr... sinon ce ne serait pas "drôle".**

**Enfin bref voilà. Je vous remercie encore ! )**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue. **

C'était avec un rictus agacé que George tentait, depuis plus de dix minutes, de nouer sa cravate : qui aurait cru que ce misérable morceau de tissu lui opposerait tant de résistance ?! Ah… qu'il pouvait envier l'habilité d'Harry, qui arrivait à faire un nœud impeccable en trente secondes trop chrono ! Un jour, foi de Weasley, il parviendrait à découvrir son secret !

**-Dépêche toi… on ne va pas les faire attendre quand même !**

**-Ma cravate fait de la résistance, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Viens m'aider plutôt…**

Angelina soupira puis, après avoir secoué la tête de droite à gauche, s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à s'attifer correctement : et dire que ce grand dadais allait sur ses 25 ans. ! Cependant, elle n'allait pas se plaindre car, dans le fond, elle adorait le materner comme elle le faisait… et son grand sourire lui faisait comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

**-Tu n'es pas trop angoissé ? Ca va aller ?**

**-(Il sourit) Moi ? Angoissé ? Je suis l'homme de cette maisonnée, c'est à moi de donner l'exemple !**

**-Mais oui c'est ça… et moi je suis le premier ministre moldu.**

Il éclata de rire puis la prit délicatement par la taille, pour laisser courir ses doigts sur son ventre arrondi tout en plongeant son visage dans ses longs cheveux ébènes, délicatement parfumés. Angelina était enceinte de plus de huit mois déjà, et porter la vie lui allait très bien. Il pouvait passer des heures allongé contre elle, à guetter le moindre petit bruit : et quand, enfin, il en captait un, il se redressait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, prêt à danser la samba en signe de joie. George ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis bien longtemps, et ça se voyait : il avait enfin accepté de se détacher de son défunt frère, notamment en se laissant pousser les cheveux –qu'il nouait désormais en catogan- et la barbe, ce qui le vieillissait de quelques années et lui conférait un charme fou. Ce changement physique était, en effet, loin d'être anodin : en s'éloignant progressivement de l'image laissée par son frère et lui du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble, il se forgeait, petit à petit, une personnalité propre. Il ne s'était certes par remis de la mort de Fred –et ne s'en remettrait jamais- mais il s'était trouvé un autre sens à sa vie… grâce à Angelina. Angelina qui n'avait cessé de le soutenir durant ses phases dépressives et à qui il devait la vie…

**-Bon… pour dire vrai ma belle, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le tract… c'est pas tout les jours qu'on participe à une cérémonie aussi importante.**

**-Bienvenue au club… j'ai vraiment hâte que ça soit terminé. Mais pour la bonne cause.**

George sourit doucement, et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, quand Harry entra soudainement dans la pièce : il était suivit d'une cohorte d'invités qui, visiblement, s'impatientaient depuis un bon moment. D'un signe de main, il leur fit comprendre que le moment était venu pour eux de quitter la pièce, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, pour se rasseoir, laissant place à Madame Weasley et Monsieur Johnson, apparemment très émus. Molly fut la première à parler :

**-Mon dieu… vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux…**

**-Ah ça oui… vous êtes parfaits pour le grand jour.**

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, un peu gênés, avant de se séparer momentanément, escortés chacun par leur parent : Molly ne cessait de complimenter son fils quant à la beauté de son costume, tandis que Phineus Johnson louait la belle robe sur mesure de sa fille chérie. Ils marchèrent le long d'un imposant couloir de pierre, sur lequel de grandes tentures de gueule et d'or – le blason de la famille Weasley- puis d'argent et d'azur –celui des Johnsons- avaient été étendues : quelques bougies flottaient dans les airs, à l'aide d'un sortilège, et les rares portraits attachés aux murs applaudissaient avec ferveur leur passage. Enfin, au terme de quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à la salle de cérémonie.

A leur arrivée, tous les invités se levèrent en applaudissant : au premier coup d'œil, George reconnut Lee Jordan –et ses éternelles dreads locks-, Mc Gonagall toujours aussi imposante, Hagrid qui se mouchait déjà dans une nappe, Fleur et Bill accompagné de leur première fille, Victoire, Percy roucoulant avec Audrey, sa nouvelle fiancée… enfin bref, tant de personne qu'il ne pouvait toutes les énumérer. La pièce, éclairée grâce à de gigantesques baies vitrées, était assez spacieuse et avait été décorée pour la circonstance : un autel de bois massif trônait en son cœur, tandis qu'un tapis pourpre s'étalait de leurs pieds à la sortie. Quelques tentures avaient été accrochées là aussi, et des chandeliers d'or –au nombre d'une douzaine- avaient été installés le long des murs blancs : enfin, quelques ballons ensorcelés (et qui changeaient donc de couleur et de taille toutes les trente secondes) étaient également fixés aux plafonds avec des serpentins musicaux.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'extasier sur la décoration cependant : arrivé à l'autel, il attendit, avec un mélange de joie et de peur, qu'Angelina vienne le rejoindre, accompagnée par son père. Elle était magnifique ainsi vêtue de sa robe blanche, délicatement brodées de perles de couleur, et le front rehaussé du diadème familial qu'avait également portée Fleur le jour de son mariage. Apaisé par la présence de sa belle, il sourit et lui prit avec délicatesse la main, qu'il baisa en parfait gentleman tandis que le prêtre –car être sorcier ne signifiait pas forcément être athée- débutait la cérémonie. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop absorbé par le regard magnifique de celle qui allait devenir sa femme, mais se reprit aussitôt dès que l'homme d'Eglise aborda les choses sérieuses :

**-George Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Angelina Johnson ici présente et de la…**

- **OUI JE LE VEUX !**

Le pauvre homme n'avait eut le temps de finir sa tirade que George se tenait déjà au garde à vous devant lui : amusé, il ne fit cependant pas de manière et valida cette réponse qui, manifestement, venait droit du cœur.

**-Et vous, Angelina Johnson, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux George Weasley ici présent ?**

**-Oui, je le veux.**

**-Alors je vous déclare mari et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…**

George ne se fit absolument pas prier et se pencha sur les lèvres de sa femme, sous les applaudissements nourris de sa famille : c'est avec fébrilité qu'il échangea les alliances avec elle, mais son sourire radieux traduisait mieux que milles mots tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en son cœur. Même si, au fin fond de son être, il lui restait un énorme regret… celui de ne pas avoir eu son jumeau avec lui pour partager sa joie.

**-Alors, mademoiselle Angelina Johnson-Weasley… heureuse ?**

**-Oui, mais fatiguée… j'ai l'impression que mes chevilles vont exploser ! Un bébé, ça pèse lourd tu sais…**

**-J'apporte une chaise. Regarde l'époux attentionné que tu as…**

Il se fraya un petit chemin dans la foule pour parvenir à une des multiples tables installées pour la réception : arrêté par plusieurs anciens de Poudlard sur le chemin, il fut finalement interpellé par une Ginny des plus curieuses, qui posa la question que bien des gens se posaient en secret :

**-Au fait George… au niveau des noms, vous avez choisi quoi ?**

**-Roxane pour une fille…**

**-Et pour un garçon ?**

**-A ton avis ?**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et revint aux côtés d'Angelina, qui avait l'air visiblement éreintée : il la fit s'asseoir doucement, et fila rapidement en cuisine pour lui ramener un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle l'avala tout rond et le remercia, avant de lui demander d'aller faire la conversation avec les invités en attendant qu'elle se remette : alors, il l'embrassa sur le front, la laissa avec Ginny qui lui racontait les derniers commérages à la mode, puis rejoignit la foule des anciens de Poudlard :

**-Dites moi Weasley, vous avez repris votre magasin ?**

Mc Gonagall n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, comme à son habitude.

**-Oui… il m'a fallu du temps mais il marche bien à présent ! J'ai retrouvé ma fibre créatrice et les derniers pièges que j'ai élaboré ont un grand succès… mais pour tout vous dire, heureusement que j'ai retrouvé les notes de Fred pour certains mélanges. Je n'ai pas compté toute les fois où mes produits m'ont pété à la figure ! **

La vieille femme rit doucement, en remplaçant d'un geste large ses cheveux longs, devenus d'un blanc éclatant, derrière son oreille tandis que Londubat prenait la suite pour une dernière question avant l'ouverture du buffet :

**-Je n'ai jamais osé le demander mais… vous allez avoir une fille, ou un garçon toi et Angelina ?**

L'interrogation fit vaguement sourire George qui se retourna aussitôt vers sa femme, pour surveiller si tout allait bien : ce faisant, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas guilleret sans cependant oublier de répondre, dans un dernier sourire :

**-Les deux ! Ce sont des jumeaux, évidemment !**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Voilà ! Cette fanfiction est à présent terminée. J'espère évidemment qu'elle vous a plu, et je remercie toutes les personnes qui s'y sont intéressées. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures de notre cher George Weasley ! **

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


End file.
